¿Natsu, mi rival en el amor?
by WaterJuvia
Summary: Gray siempre considero a su mejor amigo como su hermano y sobre todas las cosas como su rival, pero jamás se imaginó que el cabeza de flama se fuera a convertir en su rival en el amor. Juvia era solo suya y no permitiría que nadie se la robara pero su partida por seis meses y la infiltración en avatar jugaran en su contra. ¿Qué sucederá realmente? ¿Está Gray ciego por sus celos?


**Hola hermosuras. Bueno este one shot participa en el evento Rivales en el amor para Gray del grupo en Face Gruvia en Fanfiction. Principalmente espero que les guste mucho aunque para mí fue muy difícil escribirlo ya que amo el Gruvia y siempre pongo a Rogue de rival en el amor para Gray y bueno Natsu jajaja en realidad no tenía ni idea que escribir. En fin es algo loco para mí escribir esto pero espero con todo el corazón que les guste.**

 **Disclaimer: Todos los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima.**

 **Con ustedes mi one shot ¿Natsu es mi rival en el amor? El one shot está escrito en POV Normal y luego pasa a POV Gray.**

* * *

Su penetrante y triste mirada no se apartaba de las aguas que fluían lentamente del hermoso, cristalino y puro río que se encontraba en Magnolia, sentado en el creciente césped que se hallaba a pocos metros del agua no dejaba de pensar en una solución para poder arrancar ese estúpido sentimiento molesto que se localizaba en su estómago y más que todo en su corazón, esa tonta emoción que lo hacía sentir, aunque no quería aceptarlo mucha tristeza y decepción. Apretó sus puños fuertemente y lo mismo hizo con sus labios formando una línea fina, desesperado y demasiado confundido por todas las emociones que invadían su cuerpo en esos momentos, le dio un puño al suelo tratando de sentirse mejor pero fue en vano ya que no lo consiguió.

Estaba afectado, era bastante claro para él pero le dolía aceptarlo, si lo hacía perdería su dignidad y la imagen que había creado arduamente durante muchos años, su personalidad dura e indiferente a todos los temas sobre el amor era visiblemente su mayor impedimento para dejar que se manifestaran todas esas personitas hablando en su cabeza, indicándole que estaba muy alterado y que si no hacía algo prontamente la iba a perder.

¿Qué podía hacer? Una parte de su cuerpo le decía que lo hiciera, que fuera por aquello que le pertenecía por derecho. Sin embargo, la otra parte que era la mayoría de él se encontraba en una crisis emocional, no sabía cómo actuar, como reaccionar, que decir. Jamás en la vida tuvo que preocuparse por esos temas porque para él encontrar a una chica y caer perdida y locamente enamorado no era una opción, ni siquiera pensó que eso podía llegarle a pasarle en la vida, a él, el descrestarte, fuerte, inteligente y jodidamente sexy alquimista de hielo que tenía la marca de Fairy Tail en su pecho y de la cual se sentía demasiado orgulloso.

Fairy Tail, esas dos palabras que lo hacían infinitamente feliz, el lugar donde siguió adelante después de la muerte de sus padres, la destrucción de su pueblo, el sacrificio de su maestra y otros eventos que marcaron su vida haciendo cicatrices en su alma, pero debido a que lo recibieron como una familia no cayó en la oscuridad y su corazón no se llenó de un deseo intenso de venganza. Sus amigos que al mismo tiempo eran su familia siempre estuvieron cuando lo necesitaba. Una maldición cruzó por su mente al recordar las palabras del peli rosado, ese discurso que pronunció en la reciente pelea contra los chicos malos de Avatar y su dios de la guerra Ikusatsunagi _"Los amigos son camaradas que trabajan contigo para alcanzar una meta en común, incluso ellos están ahí si sus metas son diferentes. Los amigos ríen entre sí, se apoyan los unos a los otros…Creen en sí mismos…Lo importante es que lazos como esos, son los que me han mantenido en pie por momentos difíciles"_

— ¿Amigos? ¿Metas? –Eso era lo que más le dolía, que su amigo predicara esas palabras y que días después justamente intentara bajarle a su chica, ¡su chica!

— ¡IDIOTAAA! –Gritó Gray con un extraño nudo en su garganta y lanzó una piedra totalmente furioso al río mientras que sentía como una joven con armadura se sentaba a su lado.

— ¿Quieres hablar?

— No hay nada de qué hablar ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Esperando para que me digas que es lo que te pasa, has estado raro últimamente.

— No es nada –La mirada de Erza le helo el cuerpo y ¿Qué más da? Era una de sus mejores amigas y sabía que todo lo que le diría iba a quedar en secreto, nunca le contaría lo que pasaría, además necesitaba desahogarse y librar toda la tensión que su cuerpo estaba sintiendo por la situación.

— Todo empezó cuando….

— _Reconstruiremos el gremio y Fairy Tail volverá a ser el gremio más temido y destrozón de todo Fiore._

— _¡Aye Sir! –Todos estábamos felices, después de un año estábamos todos juntos como la familia que una vez fuimos dispuestos a reconstruir el gremio con nuestras propias manos y claramente con la incertidumbre por saber quién sería el nuevo maestro. Juvia se separó de mí para hablar con Gajeel, era su mejore amigo y no me molestaba que hablará con él. Me quede unos momentos observándola sin que nadie se diera cuenta, tantas cosas que tenía por hacer, tanto por explicarle, tendría que ser claro y no herir sus sentimientos, no quería que pensará que no me importaba y que la había dejado porque no la amaba, de hecho era todo lo contrario, no quería que interfiriera y que saliera lastimada por alguno de los de Avatar por mi culpa._

— _¡Hey tú! ¡Quiero luchar contigo! –Volteé fastidiado para luchar con mi estúpido mejor amigo cabeza de flama pero me sorprendí al ver que no se dirigía a mí, que le hablaba a Juvia ¿A Juvia? Creo que ella hizo la misma cara que yo, estaba sorprendida porque Natsu nunca había luchado contra ella. Juvia después de unos segundos de verlo detenidamente sonrió y se quitó su abrigo para enfrentarlo. Todos se habían reunido para ver el encuentro y yo iba a intervenir ¿Es que acaso estaba pintado en la pared? Mis poderes se habían incrementado mucho, era irracional que se dirigiera a Juvia._

 _La pelea comenzó pero finalizó con un solo movimiento, Juvia y Natsu se habían inmovilizado el uno al otro y Natsu sonrió grandemente._ — _Eres más fuerte que antes Juvia._

— _Usted también Natsu-san –Vi como Juvia se sonrojaba con ese comentario y algo dentro de mí explotó, apreté mis puños y me fui en contra de él pero todos creyeron que era una de nuestras típicas peleas, aunque no lo era o bueno Natsu también lo había notado pero en vez de parame me golpeo fuerte a lo que yo también reaccione, no me iba a medir ¡a la mierda todo! El poco autocontrol que tenía se fue al caño y después de unos duros golpes y de haber congelado y quemado medio pueblo sentí a Erza que nos detuvo en ese instante._

— _No crean que se van a salvar, ambos pónganse a trabajar ¡Ahora!_

— _¡Aye sir! –Me abracé a Natsu pero me solté al notar que Juvia no estaba en ninguna parte ¿A dónde fue? ¿Por qué no me dijo nada? Respiré y no le di importancia, lo que no sabía era que desde ese momento las cosas iban a empezar a cambiar drásticamente._

 _La reconstrucción del gremio la hacíamos todos como en un principio cuando Gajeel había destruido el gremio en aquellas épocas oscuras para él, pero Juvia sonreía y hablaba fluidamente con el imbécil de Natsu, Juvia pasó a remplazar a Lucy y eso me molestaba a niveles que no podía describir pero lo que más me jodía era que a Lucy no le molestaba todo el tiempo que pasaban juntos. ¿Cómo es posible que de la noche a la mañana se vuelvan los mejores amigos? En parte entendía, hace mucho tiempo no se veían pero no se pasen de berenjena._

 _¿Cómo tenían tantos temas de qué hablar? Nunca fueron tan cercanos y ese estúpido gato haciéndose el cansado para que ella lo alzara y poder restregar su maldita cara en sus pechos, ¡Desgraciado! ¿Qué mierdas le estaba pasando a Juvia? Sí, siempre quise tener mi privacidad y que me dejará respirar sin estarme siguiendo a todo lado pero esto ya se estaba saliendo de control, que no me pusiera la suficiente atención para dársela a Natsu ya no era jodidamente normal. Tenía que acabar con esta maldita situación porque todos esos días espere que ella se me acercará y hablará conmigo pero ya me di cuenta que ese plan no funcionaba, que ahora era yo el que debía acercarme a ella._

 _Camine valientemente a ese lugar pero escuché la socarrona voz de Natsu, — Gray viene hacia acá, cállate. –Ambos se taparon la boca y se rieron como si fuera divertido. ¡Mierda! No era para nada divertido que hablaran a tus espaldas y luego se burlaran de ti, ¡Maldito Natsu! ¿Cómo Juvia se atrevía a reírse de mí?_

— _¿Necesita algo Gray-sama?_

— _Necesito más bloque –Seguí derecho y tome las piedras que necesitaba para seguir haciendo la pared trasera del gremio. Era todo un dolor en el trasero verla tan cómoda con ese par de idiotas que no entendía porque me estaba doliendo. Debería estar feliz pero no lo estaba, habían pasado diez días y ella solo me saludaba, ¿Dónde había quedado su acoso? ¿Su amor desesperado por mí? Me fui a mi casa y no pude dormir en toda la noche pensando en la situación ¿Acaso esos seis meses de separación habían sido lo suficientemente fuertes para que ella se diera cuenta que ya no me amaba? Mis ideas y teorías eran como dagas para mi corazón y entre más pensaba en eso me hundía más en la desesperación y depresión. Esa misma noche me di cuenta que quería que las cosas fueran como antes, quería volver a vivir con ella y a compartir tiempo juntos._

 _Al día siguiente me levante con nuevos ánimos, era el momento de volver a tener a mi chica. Digo a Juvia, pensé que me vendría bien un cambio de ropa. La versión 2.0 de mí. Busque en mi closet la mejor pinta que pude encontrar y vi una cajita escondida en uno de mis cajones. Con torpeza la saque de su lugar y me la puse, pude sentir su olor por unos segundos embriagándome y llenando cada uno de mis sentidos. Me dirigí al gremio, de seguro llamaría su atención con esa bufanda, caería rendida a mis pies de nuevo._

 _Inhalaba y exhalaba tantas veces como me era posible, no podía caminar en dirección al gremio con eso puesto, me estaba muriendo del calor y era un milagro que aún trajera la ropa puesta. Escuché la voz de Lucy a la distancia y rápidamente me quite la bufanda para guardarla en uno de mis bolsillos, no fui capaz de llegar al gremio con su regalo y aunque Juvia se sonrojó al verme no me dijo absolutamente nada de mi apariencia. Esa situación era más preocupante de lo que me imaginaba, no quería quedarme, salí corriendo a mi casa y trate de buscar cualquier cosa que pudiera hacer para llamar su atención y entonces vino a mi mente._

— _¿Por qué putas no me sale? ¿Qué tan difícil es hacer un Gray-pan? ¿Cómo es que a ella le quedan perfectos? –Mi intento de Gray-pan había terminado en un frustrado y antiestético Ichiya-pan, no podía presentarme ante ella con esa porquería, nunca me imaginé todo por lo que tuvo que pasar Juvia para ganar mi atención y aunque esa noche termine con el cabello blanco de harina y comiéndome el pan-Ichiya tenía unas leves esperanzas de poder hacer algo. ¿Y si compraba una pócima para volverla a enamorar? Mis ideas cada día eran más estúpidas así que decidí hacerle un regalo._

 _A la mañana siguiente cuando llegue al gremio, se encontraba en el bar improvisado que habíamos hecho hablando con Natsu y acariciando la pequeña cabeza de Happy, me acerque a ella y apreté fuertemente la caja donde traía el collar._

— _Juvia ven quiero hablar contigo._

— _Hielito estábamos preocupados por ti, ayer te fuiste muy rápido._

— _¿Vienes o no? –Ignoré completamente a Natsu, en esos momentos su voz me irritaba y no soportaba tenerlo cerca._

— _Gray-sama, Juvia no puede hablar con usted en esos momentos, Natsu-san y Juvia irán en una misión ahora mismo._

— _¿Una misión? ¿Solos?_

— _Happy-san también ira con ellos._

— _¿!Estás bromeando!? ¿!Por qué no me habías dicho nada!?_

— _¿Acaso Juvia tiene que pedirte permiso como si fueras su papá, hielitos?_

— _No soy su padre y no quiero serlo pero me parece totalmente descarado que no me haya dicho nada. Debo saber todo lo que pase con ella._

— _Creo que no tienes el derecho moral de venirle a reclamar cosas cuando te fuiste dejándola sola por seis meses. –La mirada Jade de Natsu se posó en mi mirada gris ¿Quería pelear? Pues desde que se acercó a Juvia yo quería romperle la cara._

— _Esto no es de tu incumbencia. No metas tu nariz de Dragon Slayer donde no te han llamado._

— _Tú no la viste sentada en ese maldito sillón esperando que aparecieras, mojándose y caer enferma porque no sabía una mierda de ti. –No sabía cómo responder a eso, yo era el más afectado. Ese maldito no sabía todo lo que sufrí dejándola atrás, pensando todas las noches como podía estar, cómo podía superar el hecho de que la haya dejado._

— _¡Juvia no irás a ningún lado!_

— _¿Qué le pasa Gray-sama? Juvia necesita dinero, tiene que hacer misiones._

— _Yo los acompaño entonces._

— _La paga es poca, Juvia necesita dinero, lárgate Gray. –Natsu no dejaba de tener esa mirada amenazante y yo tenía que proteger lo que era mio._

— _¿Por qué haces esto, Juvia? ¿Cómo te atreves a hacerlo?_

— _¿De qué habla Gray-sama?_

— _Lárgate si eso es lo que quieres. Pero no me busques porque te juro que no respondo._

 _Salí por la puerta al ver como Juvia no decía nada, no me apoyaba, no iba tras de mí. Era injusto que Natsu estuviera aprovechando su debilidad y la crisis por la que pasamos para robarme a Juvia. Para echarme en cara la decisión que había tomado por ella. Por su seguridad._

 _._

 _._

 _._

— ¿Sabes? Hace algo más de un año estuve con Juvia en este mismo lugar, es gracioso que los dos vengan acá cuando se sienten decaídos.

— No me siento decaído, solo es que Natsu tiene a Lucy y Juvia es…-Inhaló profundamente asesinando su frase.

— Natsu siempre será tu amigo, no tienes que sentirte amenazado por Juvia porque ella jamás te quitará la amistad del tonto…— Pero….eso no tiene nada que ver con esto.

— Y Natsu por su parte jamás te quitará a tu mujer.

— ¿Cómo estas tan segura? ¿Por qué crees que Juvia ya no me habla ni es la de antes?

— Gray, ¿Alguna vez escuchaste de que hablaban ese par?

— No he llegado a los niveles de Juvia para andar escuchando de que hablan las demás personas que están alrededor de la persona que te interesa. –Erza suspiró profundamente, Gray estaba dolido pero no tenía razones para estar así, la amistad entre Juvia y Natsu nunca superaría la friendzone y debido a los celos, Gray estaba completamente ciego y no veía la verdad.

— Mira Gray, quiero que pienses en todos los momentos que has vivido con Juvia, en todo lo que ha hecho. ¿Recuerdas por qué Juvia se unió al gremio? ¿Recuerdas como era antes de llegar a Fairy Tail?

— _Drip, drip, drop…. Si Juvia es la mujer de la lluvia, una de los element 4 –_ Aunque fue muy extraña para él y sus palabras solo eran susurros sin sentido, fue una gran batalla, una chica demasiado fuerte que se encontraba perdida en el mundo y nunca había visto el cielo azul, una peli azul que había sufrido una triste infancia y que solo quería conocer el significado del amor. La chica que cambio su Teru Teru Bozu por la marca de Fairy tail, esa joven que desde ese instante se encargó de seguir a Gray y ayudarlos en la torre del paraíso. Que se unió a ellos con un nuevo peinado, nueva ropa y una nueva sonrisa que demostraba lo feliz que estaba de ser aceptada en un gremio, en una familia.

— " _Juvia Loxar, Tu eres y siempre serás la mujer de Phantom. ¿Quién sabe cuándo levantará su espada contra Fairy Tail otra vez?" Y cuando pensé que me iba a atacar, se sacrificó por mí rompiendo la lácrima y recibiendo todo el daño, demostrándole a Freed que jamás lastimaría a sus compañeros "Juvia quería que todos la aceptarán…como un miembro de Fairy Tail. Los quiere mucho" –_ Las palabras de Cana en su cerebro le hicieron recordar lo valiente y bondadosa que es. Como quería apresuradamente que todos la aceptaran, como quería demostrarles que era su compañera y amiga en la cual podían confiar.

— ¿Te acuerdas quién fue la única que creyó en ti con lo del Dragonoide?

— _Es imposible que Gray-sama haya traicionado a Fairy Tail, ¡Juvia cree en él! ¡No importa lo que digan los demás, ni que todo el mundo esté en su contra! Juvia siempre… -_ Fue la única que le dio su confianza, además le presto de su poder para acabar con todo el caos que había causado. Sin lugar a dudas ella siempre estaba ahí cuando él lo necesitaba. _"El Gray de Edoras estaba en lo cierto al enamorarse de Juvia ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Cómo podía profesarle su amor tan fácilmente y no costarle tanto expresarse como me costaba a mí? ¿Sí Juvia lo hubiera conocido, hubiera renunciado a mí? ¡Mierda! ¡No era el momento de volver a dudar, ella se había fijado en mi co_ n los millones de defectos que tenía, con todos mis demonios!, ella, La chica con las cualidades para ser una maga clase S, el papel que no quería aceptar porque quería ser mi compañera de examen"

— Se te fue algo la mano en ese examen con Juvia ¿no?

— No me demostró su verdadero poder en esa batalla, si hubiera peleado conmigo como lo hizo con Meredy estoy segura que hubiera pasado a la otra ronda del examen. Pero en ese momento el poder de sus sentimientos no la acompañaba. –Recordó además el vínculo que apareció en su muñeca, el cual le hizo sentir los magníficos sentimientos de otra persona. Esa persona que después de un tiempo descubrió que era Juvia, la que Ultear casi le arrebata si no llega a tiempo y la salva de su espada. La que quería un castigo debido a que su pierna estaba lastimada y no logró alcanzar a Meredy que llevaba a Zeref, la que le dio seguridad al peli negro cuando peleaban contra Acnologia y sabían que todo estaba perdido.

— ¡Alas de amor, Gray-sama love!

— ¡Cállate no me lo recuerdes!

— Pero tienes que aceptar que si no hubiera estado pendiente de que la vieras no se hubiera salido de la burbuja.

— Fue lo mejor, no hubiera soportado que Minerva la hubiera golpeado como lo hizo con Lucy.

— Si pero recuerda que esas son cosas del pasado, Minerva cambió…..Además su desempeño en los juegos fue increíble, Juvia y tu peleando juntos son una hermosa combinación –Escondió la cabeza en sus manos al sentirse avergonzado por ese comentario. Su segundo Unisond Raid había salido todo un éxito, era obvio que no solo sus poderes eran compatibles, todo en su relación era una linda combinación, hasta esas lágrimas que derramaba al recordar cómo él había muerto lleno de agujeros como un colador. Gray ya no podía ocultarlo más, Había vivido tantas cosas con Juvia que era imposible que eso se muriera en poco tiempo, que el apoyo por la muerte de su padre y esos meses viviendo juntos se fueran a la basura. Amaba a Juvia y ella lo amaba a él y debía haber una razón por la que no lo estuviera acosando ni asfixiando.

— Te está dando tiempo. ¿Crees que Natsu se enamoraría de Juvia? Gray eres tan imbécil que no te das cuenta que Natsu shippea el Gruvia. –Gray alzó su ceja y su boca se secó al no entender el significado de esas palabras.

— ¿Qué diablos quisiste decir con eso?

— Tienes que averiguarlo –La pelirroja se levantó dejando a un Gray muy confundido y llenó de recuerdos tirado en el césped, tratando de entender que sentía por ella, que haría después de eso. Como le diría lo mucho que la quería a su lado.

.

.

.

Se levantó después de algunos minutos y camino lentamente por toda la ciudad, quería irla a buscar pero primero tendría que organizar sus ideas para expresarse correctamente y no hacerle daño.

— Hola Gray-sama, Juvia casi no lo encuentra. –Su hermosa sonrisa lo congeló en seguida, no se la esperaba y mucho menos que llegará tan de sorpresa. Casi le para el corazón con semejante susto y aunque estaba feliz de verla y de escuchar su hermosa voz de nuevo dirigiéndose a él sus palabras sonaron frías y cortantes.

— ¿Qué haces acá? Deberías estar en esa súper importante misión con tu Natsu-sama.

— Juvia decidió no ir.

— No me interesa en lo más mínimo –Con un ligero alivio en el corazón por saber que Juvia no había ido sola con el cabeza de flama dio media vuelta y se encamino en dirección a su casa dejando a la peli azul atrás pero pudo notar como ella se agarraba fuertemente a su brazo como una garrapata tratando de llevarle el ritmo al caminar.

— ¿Qué diablos haces? –Miro en varias direcciones para verificar que nadie los estuviera viendo y lo pusieran en vergüenza.

— ¡Aún no pregunta porque Juvia no fue a la misión!

— No lo he hecho porque talvez no me interesa, suéltame Juvia y vete ahora, no quiero hablar con nadie.

— ¿Le sucede algo malo?

— Estoy bien, déjame solo.

— Juvia necesita hablar con usted, además lo conoce perfectamente y sabe que hay algo mal con usted en estos momentos.

— ¿No entiendes que quiero estar solo? Solo es sin ninguna persona, animal o planta. SO-LO Juvia ¿Entiendes o te lo explico con plastilina? –La frase salió de su boca con un tono hiriente y como si ella fuera una retrasada mental que no comprendía el significado de estar solo.

— No tiene por qué ser grosero Gray-sama, Juvia solo quería ayudar. Ella supone que es un asunto muy importante, de alta confidencialidad como su misión de infiltración y por eso Juvia no debe saberlo –Gray restregó las manos en su cara totalmente frustrado, esas palabras le habían dolido aunque ella lógicamente nunca tuvo esa intención. No le gustaba en lo absoluto que Juvia sintiera que le ocultaba cosas, tenía miedo que nunca le fuera a perdonar totalmente el hecho de haberla dejado por seis meses sin decirle nada.

— Perdón, Juvia no debió haber dicho eso, usted ya le explico las razones –la chica apenada y arrepentida miro al suelo con tristeza — Era una cosa sin importancia lo que tenía que hablar con Gray-sama al fin de cuentas –Soltó su brazo y mordiéndose el labio inferior camino en dirección contraria a la de él para dejarlo solo como quería. Tardo menos de cinco segundos en ir detrás de ella y halarla del brazo para que lo mirara. Sin saber que hacer llevo una de sus manos a su nuca para rascarla y su otra mano la llevó al bolsillo, la miro y luego desvió la mirada.

— Lo siento ando algo raro últimamente, ¿Qué querías decirme?

— ¿Recuerda cuánto dinero hicieron juntos en esos seis meses?

— No exactamente, pero fue suficiente para cubrir nuestros gastos del año.

— Es que…bueno…..este año….Juvia no aviso que se iba y la casera de Fairy Hills le cobró a ella los doce meses de renta que duro afuera y ya que el gremio aún no está totalmente reconstruido y la única misión que había salido era la que iba a hacer con Natsu-san. Pues Juvia no tiene el dinero suficiente para pagar los meses de renta y seguir endeudándose viviendo más allá.

— Estoy igual que tú, por el momento no tengo dinero, no puedo prestarte pero lo conseguiremos de alguna manera no te preocupes. –Sus palabras sonaron apresuradas, por nada del mundo quería que ella pasara por necesidades y si podía ayudarla lo haría con tal de verla bien.

— Juvia no necesita que le preste dinero…ella…usted…..los dos….bueno ya sabe. –Gray alzó una ceja tratando de entender lo que la chica le decía, pero al verla se perdió en ese hermoso color rosa que se adueñaba de las mejillas de la chica, en lo preciosa que era y en cómo era más inevitable negarse ante el amor.

— Dime ¿Qué pasa?

— ¡Juvia se pregunta si puede volver a vivir con usted! –Gritó casi la frase y se removió un poco en su lugar nerviosa porque la respuesta del chico pudiera ser una negativa.

— El apartamento es pequeño solo tiene una habitación...no estarías cómoda. –Juvia se entristeció por la respuesta del joven y más que todo porque él no la estaba viendo a los ojos. Por su mente la idea de que no quería volver a vivir con ella reino y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas. Por parte del pelinegro estaba demasiado sorprendido, no era como si no hubiera vivido con ella pero estaba tan enojado anteriormente que llego a pensar que ella se había enamorado de su mejor amigo y ahora estaba pidiéndole con esa hermosa sonrisa volver a vivir juntos, todo era una locura. El ente de la felicidad en su cabeza estaba saltando de un lado al otro mientras se agarraba de las manos con el amor y la tristeza se apartaba para irse a una esquina siendo opacada por todos esos entes felices. La seriedad apareció para calmarlos a todos y Gray se rasco su nariz poniendo su típica cara de me da igual.

— Podemos acomodarnos en mi apartamento pero debemos conseguir una casa más grande para estar cómodos.

— Para los hijos de Gray-sama y Juvia.

— ¡Hey! ¿Qué tienes en la cabeza? –Gray sonrió ladeadamente al verla fantasear como siempre lo hacía, habían compartido bastantes cosas y no permitiría que nada ni nadie le evitara seguirlas compartiendo en un futuro. Sobre su cadáver dejaría que otros le arrebatarán lo que es de él y aunque Erza lo había tranquilizado con esa charla algo extraña tendría que recordar buscar en un diccionario que significa Shippear.

— Gracias Gray-sama –Juvia abrazó a Gray de repente pero él no se apartó, la tomo entre sus brazos, como extrañaba tenerla cerca, sus ojos, su sonrisa, su voz. Todo era una droga adictiva e iba a aprovechar esos seis meses que no pasaron juntos, se lo prometió a él mismo en esos segundos.

— Natsu-san y Juvia solo son amigos. Es fácil decir que todo está bien cuando no se quiere dar explicación de lo que en realidad se está sintiendo en ese momento.

— No estoy así por eso Juvia.

— Pues Juvia solo quería recordarle que usted es el único amor de Juvia y que solo quería darle un poco de tiempo para qué pensará mejor las cosas, no quería presionarlo. –Juvia se escondió más en su pecho, Gray sonrió sin que ella se diera cuenta con toda libertad. Ese abrazó significaba mucho para él, se sintió estúpido al solo pensar que Juvia lo iba a cambiar, que lo había dejado de amar. Lo sabía perfectamente, no tenía rivales en el amor porque Juvia siempre lo iba a amar a él y a nadie más. A lo lejos una chica peli roja con una sonrisa y un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas veía la escena totalmente emocionada. Lentamente se alejó de la escena para darles la privacidad que necesitaban.

.

.

.

— Juvia le agradece a Gray-sama que la ayude con la mudanza –Su boca se había abierto tanto de la sorpresa que no podía disimular su asombro al ver todas las cosas que tenía Juvia de él. Muñecos, portarretratos, cobijas, toallas, esponjas, etc. Toda su habitación tenía su rostro por todas partes y algo dentro de él le indico que su chica estaba loca pero loca por él.

— Juvia me asustas. –quiso escapar en ese momento pero Juvia cerró la puerta y sonrió con malicia.

— Gray-sama solo es de Juvia –Gray trago toda la saliva que tenía en la boca y asintió para luego ver como Juvia sonreía de felicidad haciendo que él también lo hiciera. — Esto son solo copias de Gray-sama, nunca superaran al verdadero.

— Lo sé, no tienes que tener todo esto cuando me tienes a mí solo para ti. –Juvia se acercó botando humo por las orejas y con su cara roja en su totalidad. — ¿Qué acaba de de…de…de..decir Gray-sama?

— Lo que escuchaste –Tomo en sus manos un pequeño muñeco tratando de ocultar la vergüenza que le había provocado esa frase rebelde y totalmente fuera del lugar que había salido de su boca.

— ¿Cómo llamaran a su primer hijo?

— ¿Estás loca? ¡Deja de fantasear con tonterías!

— Pero no son tonterías –El puchero de Juvia le dio una total ternura mientras que uno de sus muñecos lloraba al saber que su dueña no lo abrazaría más porque el verdadero Gray había llegado para ocupar su lugar. _"Eres mi loca acosadora y fantasiosa, solo mía, te amo Juvia pero aún es muy pronto para casarnos y tener hijos." "Toma eso idiota peli rosado"_ Su mirada se posó en la chica que metía sus cosas en una caja y sonrió internamente. Miró el pequeño collar Teru teru Bozu que le había hecho y lo guardó, se lo daría cuando se sintiera preparado.

* * *

 **Bueno chicos hasta acá su one shot, espero que les haya gustado mucho y que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, algo raro si pero cursi. Espero sus sexys reviews y todas sus opiniones. Los quiero demasiado y les mando un beso y un abrazo psicológico. Los amo don't forget it**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WaterJuvia.**


End file.
